kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Races (Grand Prix Story 2)
Races Ability to participate various kind of races, ranged from famous Formula One circuit that you have seen in real world; rough and though Rally Race with challenging terrain; and even speeding your vehicle through ices and fires that may endanger your driver anytime, is the main feature of Grand Prix Story 2. This is the main way to get further into the game by earning prizes, upgrade your assets, and eventually make your team get recognized by worldwide. The interface can be accessed by pressing the "Race" button on bottom left; or "Menu" button on bottom right, and then "Races". Races will consume fuel (Depends on racing mode, vehicles, length, etc), and participated vehicle(s) will start lose durability once it set off engine. Types There are 5 types of races: * Normal race: Circuit that consists of 6-8 bots, and the first type of race you can access. You can obtain 5 things by participate: Rank points, Prize money, Top Prize (item), and 100%/Participation Prize (item). Prize items only can be claimed once. * Time-limited race: Consists of 1 circuit that comes with 2 difficulties, and another circuit with different set of prize items. The listed 3 races will refresh every 8 hours, and they serve the purpose to earn Research Points, Upgrade Eggs, Ingot or Coin. * License: You will pay participation fee and try to beat the circuit alone in a predetermined time. When you beat the time, you will gain access to greater and more difficult races, as well as special gift which unlocks new training method. * GP (Grand Prix): Consists of multiple races, and may mixed with other kind of tracks. The last race is usually started after 30 minutes. Advanced strategies may be needed such as having various kind of vehicles, or having a single powerful vehicle with Repair Kit to make sure it get repaired on designated time. * VS (Versus): Works similar as normal race, but the shown opponent will join the race, usually started at 1st position. The prizes consists of Prize Money, and Grain (for Chicken Coop). The amount of reward is also depend on your finishing position (see below). Difficulty Each race has its own difficulty, measured by stars. They go from 0 stars to 21.5 stars. The more stars races have, the more difficult it is. Normal Races The prize listed is given to the driver in 1st place. 2nd place gets 50%, 3rd gets 40%, 4th gets 30%, 5th gets 20%, 6th gets 13.6%, 7th gets 12.7%, 8th gets 11.8%, 9th gets 10.9%, and 10th gets 10%. The image is 100 px - For Reference to Image Placeholder denotes amount in Research Point rewards. denotes amount of GP Medals. # Pics need update. Grand Prix Races If you have the requirement to apply for a Grand Prix, the most advanced Grand Prix you can apply for will start accepting entries every year on the beginning of month 9 . Other than the first Grand Prix which you unlock by winning each race once, you unlock the subsequent Grand Prix tournaments by beating the one before it. Unlike normal races, Grand Prix races have 10 drivers. The amounts awarded for each individual race is the same as above. Points are also calculated each race, with the final tally determining the winner. If you are racing 2 cars, points do not stack, but rather just takes the highest. Point are distributed as such: